Enamorarlo? kakashi esta loco!
by isycullen
Summary: sakura decide darle una oportunidad a naruto ya que sasuke regreso, pero con sus mismos planes y con karin. pero kakashi le hara una peticion a sakura que hara que cambien sus vidas...este es mi primer fic! tenganme paciencia no los defraudare! sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Una pelirosa de 17 años se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque habitual de konoha, leyendo un libro de medicina que tsunade-sama le habia encargado a leer para mejorar sus ya muy avanzadas habilidades, ya no era esa típica niña llorona y chillona, o como la llamaba su antiguo amor, "MOLESTA" esa palabra era una de las mas prohibidas palabras que tenia Sakura Haruno, esa palabra que tanto la hace sufrir pero sin demostrarlo, ahora se muestra fuerte, gentil y amorosa con las personas que siempre a querido como su querido amigo Naruto Uzumaki, Sai y Kakashi sensei.

Estaba tan concentrada en su libro que no se dio cuenta de un hiperactivo rubio que estaba gritándole como loco.

-SAKURA-CHAN! Heey! Mi AMOR! u.u ya me canse de gritar…! Saku…

En ese momento sakura le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza para que se callara

-sakura-chan! Eso dolio!

-lose..estaba muy concentrada naruto-kun perdona por el golpe

Lo abrazo con cariño y le dio un beso en los labios naruto se emociono con ese gesto y la tomo de la cintura para tenerla cerca, sakura lo tomo de sus rubios cabellos atrayéndolo mas hacia ella cosa que hizo que naruto se ruborizara, "me quiere" pensó en realidad siente algo por mi! Dattebayo! Y si, tenia razón lo quería mas no lo amaba, en su corazón solo estaba sasuke-kun, amaba todo de sasuke sus ojos su cabello su piel su todo, hasta su forma de ser aunque fuera frio, ella asi lo amaba, pero el ahora estaba con Karin con esa zorra roja asi la llamaba, tanto le dolio que dejo en su corazón una herida, herida que naruto sano y dejo ahí su marca por fuera mas no logro entrar, ahí seguía sasuke siempre estuvo ahí.

Se separaron por falta de aire naruto se sentía en la nubes la amaba tanto..

-sakura..te amo nunca lo olvides

-naruto-kun n.n no te queda ese lado serio, a proposito has visto a kakashi sensei?

-jajaja lose sakura-chan pero no lo puedo evitar, me pongo asi cuando pasan cosas asi

-de acuerdo pero no dejes este lado que tienes me encanta sabes?- le dijo coquetamente.

-s…sakura n..no no lo hare! De veras!

-mas te valee, aaah si no me dijiste en donde esta kakashi

-etto..esta platicando con sasuke

Al escuchar ese nombre sakura sintió dolor pero no lo demostró

-genial, esta con ese uchiha bien hasta luego naruto-kun!

-y mi beso? Jmmm

En eso sakura desapareció, un naruto triste se fue caminando con la cabeza gacha luego sintió unos brazos rodearlo por detrás, sintió un cuerpo femenino pegarse a su espalda con sensualidad y una respiración en su oído y se estremeció.

-creiste que me iria sin despedirme de ti?

-sakura ch…

Lo interrumpió volteando su rostro al suyo para estamparle un beso cargado de ternura y mucho cariño, lo cual naruto lo cambio por uno de pasión, sakura se dio cuenta y se alejo de el.

-porque mejor no me llevas al hotel y ya? Solo te falta eso- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-lo siento sakura-chan pero esque tu sabes te amo demasiado..

-lose por eso estoy contigo- le dijo cerrándole un ojo y desapareciendo en una nube de humo

En otro lugar de konoha se encontraba un muy serio kakashi(que raro no? Jajaja) hablando con sasuke

-sasuke no entiendo porque has regresado si sigues con tus mismos planes.

-hmp..lo hize para separarme de akatsuki, me tenia arto

-querido alumno, si estabas arto, porque te trajiste a esa extraña creatura contigo?-dijo señalando a Karin que se encontraba sentada a lo lejos esperando a sasuke.

Hmp..se llama Karin y es mi novia no una extraña creatura

-valla!-dijo abriendo con sorpresa su ojo derecho- nunca crei que tuvieras tan ma…-vio como sasuke lo miraba con ojos de: no te atrevas a decirlo.-…tan..buen gusto jeje.

-no me interesa lo que piense…se lo que hago.

-y..ya te enteraste de lo de naruto y sakura sasuke?

-….

-supongo que eso es un no, enfin son novios y piensan en vivi juntos eso es grandioso no?-dijo emocionado kakashi cerrando su ojo en señal de estar sonriendo. Sasuke sintió unas ganas enormes de aorcar a naruto de sentir su sangre correr por sus manos sentía arder su corazón una punzada enorme en el corazón, se sorprendió ante ese dolor jamás lo había sentido…pero…porque..porque sentía eso?

Kakashi de alguna forma se dio cuenta y rio al entenderlo "pobre sasuke" pensó.

-sensei me voy necesito entrenar…

-ooh claro claro vee con tu…linda novia jaja

-mejor no diga nada

-de acuerdo me voy a ver a mi querida y bella alumna

Al escuchar eso sasuke paro en seco iba a decirle algo pero una nueve de humo apareció en medio de ellos dejando ver después a una hermosa mujer…Sakura…pensó sasuke y sintió un cosquilleo en el corazón tsk…demonios pensó. Sus hermosos ojos jades, su esbelto cuerpo sus labios color cerezo su cabello rosa un rosa hermoso como toda ella lo tenia confundido, sabia que era hermosa tenia sus hormonas era humano! Si sentía pero nunca amor o eso pensaba el, estaba con Karin porque era buena en la cama solo por eso no sentía ni atracción por ella.

-kakashi sensei! Hola!- dijo alegre.

-que tal sakura iba a buscarte pero veo que llegaste primero en donde estabas?

-con mi novio kakashi-sensei vengo apurada no me soltaba! Jajaja.

Pero no se dio cuenta de que unos ojos negros llenos de dolor y enojo la observaban hasta que escucho su hmp!, sakura volteo y lo vio..tan guapo como siempre su hermoso rostro..ooh sakura como puedes amarlo de esta manera? No debes pensar esto! Estas con naruto ahora! Se decía asi misma.

-oh uchiha que tal ya te vas no? Tengo que hablas a solas con kakashi-sensei

-hmp..no veo porque te enojas tanto de todos modos acabas de llegar tarde por estar con tu tonto novio, sabes? Eres una MOLESTA! Diablos que hago perdiendo tiempo con alguien como tu..adios kakashi en eso fue con Karin y se la llevo saltando los tejados.

-….porque….si ya sabes que te trata asi porque lo sigues amando? Porque te sigue doliendo lo que te dice? No sakura no puedes llorar asi basta…-dijo todo eso tan quedo que kakashi solo oyo murmullos.

-etto…sakura estas bien?

-si kakash sensei lo estoy…solo me pudo tantito nada mas

Kakashi la miro y la tomo de la barbilla y hablo como si fuera su padre

-sakura no eres molesta, con tu sola presencia alegras a cualquiera, y estar contigo no es perder el tiempo..el tiempo contigo es oro…sasuke dijo eso porque seguramente le molesto que dijeras que venias de con naruto y que lo trataras con indiferencia ya sabes que su orgullo es muy alto le heriste su orgullo muy pocos lo hacen sabes?

-kakashi…sensei…gracias ahora, de que quería hablar?

-se trata precisamente de sasuke otra vez, sakura necesito tu ayuda…

.

.

.

.

Y aqi se acaba el cap! Subiré el prox lo mas rápido posible ando inspirada! Recuerden es mi primer fic! Tengannme paciencia! Lo quiero!

Nota: gomenasai por dejarlos en suspenso jiji


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-se trata precisamente de sasuke otra vez, sakura necesito tu ayuda…

-mi ayuda? De que se trata sensei

-sakura tu tienes…

-tengo….?-me estaba desesperando!

-tienes que enamorar a sasuke

-NANI! Enamorarlo? Kakashi esta loco!

-no, estoy mas cuerdo que nunca y no me mires asi no estuve leyendo el icha icha no tengo planeado nada de eso.

-de todos modos eso no me tranquiliza para que querria usted que yo lo enamorara?

-no solo enamorarlo si no que le tienes que corresponder, ser su novia quererlo y todo eso hasta talvez…eso tu sabes.

-se le safo un tornillo? Estoy saliendo con naruto-kun! Y sasuke es feliz con su novia!

-eso si no es verdad sakura el te ama estoy seguro solo que el no sabe que es ese sentimiento.

-no lo hare kakashi, además para que quiere usted que lo enamore?

-para que una vez enamorado y hasta talvez solo talvez con hijos piense en ti y en ellos y olvide esa estúpida idea de seguir con su venganza, ya se a lastimado bastante con lo de itachi

Sakura estaba meditando todo eso y la verdad aun lo amaba asi que…talvez… NO! Sakura que estas pensando diablos!...pero tenerlo para ti sola sakura su cuerpo de dios su rostro y que te ame lo mas importante…que te ame! Como tu a el…pero…y naruto? Le rompería el corazón.

-nose kakashi-sensei y naruto? Estoy segura que tanto usted como yo no queremos que sufra

-vamos sakura jamás le has dicho que lo amas ya tiene una idea de que no lo quieres de ese modo, nunca han tenido ya sabes que…y llevan saliendo un año!

-y…y usted como sabe eso pervertido!

-naruto me cuenta todo me pide consejos, sabes? Lleva dudando de ti casi empezando su relacion

-naruto… aun asi…sigues a mi lado…

-sakura por favor…por el bien de sasuke!

Se levanto bruscamente de su asiento y se dio media vuelta como si se quisiera comer al mundo, se sentía mal por naruto muy mal y también por sasuke también a sufrido demasiado..

-lo pensare kakashi-sensei

-mañana me das tu respuesta sakura

-no le prometo nada-y se fue acarreriada por los tejados de konoha

-de todos modos ya se tu respuesta…sakura…porfavor ayudalo se que aun lo amas- se dijo asi mismo

Sasuke se encontraba en su gran mansión uchiha platicando con una pelirroja

-sasukito…porque mejor no vamos arriba? Siento que ardoo-le dijo sensualmente

-no estoy de humor

-por? Es por esa pelos de chicle! Contesta!

-hmp, SILENCIO! Eres extremadamente fastidiosa!

-entonces porque me trajiste contigo desgraciado!

-para mis necesidades! Solo cuando a mi me plazca no a ti!

-sasuke..

-me voy-dijo levantándose de su asiento arto de escuchar la chillona voz de Karin, estaba de mal humor como que sakura estaba con el usuratonkachi de naruto! No es que estuviera celoso es solo que..que…aah! no quería pensar en eso.

-adonde?

-no te importa-dijo esto saliendo echo una furia por la puerta principal

Iba caminando por las calles de konoha ante las miradas enamoradas de las chicas " molestas" pensó, vio una cabellera rosa cuatro pasos de el, la reconoció enseguida pero vio que iba platicando con alguien volteo y vio al baka de naruto, otra vez sintió esa punzada de dolor en el corazón y un enojo descontrolable diablos controlate se decía asi mismo, dio media vuelta y se fue por la dirección contraria .

Sakura sentía una mirada en su espalda pero cuando volteo no vio a nadie que la observara que raro juraría que alguien me miraba y no de buena manera

-sakura- chan?

-mm?

-que me ibas a decir?

-a si.. etto nada olvidalo mejor no- pensaba en decirle que su relación terminaba aquí pero aun no estaba decidida

-segura?

-sisi jeje n.n , tengo que ir con tsunade-sama nos vemos te quiero-le dio un beso dulce en los labios y desapareció.

-claro…pero yo no te quiero..te amo- dijo triste

Con tsunade…

-sakura ya debo haber llegado.. que querra decirme?, shizune! Sakeee!

En ese momento se esucho que tocaban a su puerta

-pase!

-tsunade-sama- dijo sakura asomando su rostro por la puerta

-sakuraa! pasa! Dime que sucede?

-solo una pregunta, si tuviera la oportunidad de irse con la persona que ama aunque ya estes con alguien aun asi se iria con el?

-mm..depende

-de que tsunade-sama

-de si sientes algo por la persona con la que estes ahora

-solo lo quiero como un amigo

-valla pobre naruto no pues…me iria con sasuke

-como sabe que son ellos!

-uno, ya sabia que sales con naruto, dos, la única persona que siempre has amado es a sasuke

-cierto jeje bueno gracias por su respuesta encerio tsunade-sama gracias, adiós!

-adios y suerte sakura!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Ya veras uchiha ya veras que voy a hacer que estes loco por mi, primero mi aspecto debería arreglarme? Mmm no lo se… pero si es por el bien de los dos lo hare cambiare me hare hermosa!

Inner: JAA! Haruno estas mal del cerebro nosotras ya somos hermosas! JAJAJAJAJA!

-en eso tienes razón pero, quiero sorprenderlo y tal vez hasta hacerlo arder por mi ya veras que lo lograre

Inner: así me gusta! Ahora… CAMBIO DE IMAGEN!

-no…tengo que encargarme de naruto primero…

Inner: que seriedad pero bueno has lo que tengas que hacer primero….un momento…lo vas a…!

-así es, es hora de que o nuestro termine debo ser valiente…

Una pelirrosa se encontraba caminando decididamente hacia el apartamento de un chico hiperactivo- bien bien bien sakura…presiona el botón…piso 5 sube mas lento maldición!- iba diciendo en murmullos mientras otro chico en el elevador se le quedaba viendo como si estuviera loca

-tú que ves ee! Acaso te molesta que vaya a visitar a mi novio!

-…..-la miraba asustado

-seee eso pensé, ahora...a lo tuyo!

TIIIN (mi intento del sonidito que hace el elevador al llegar jajajaja)

-diablos ya llegue que le diré como se lo diré! Si me invita a pasar que hare!

DING DONG

-HAAAI?

-s..soy y..yo n..Naruto-kun- diablos sakura cálmate!

-sakura-chan! Ya voy!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver esos cabellos rubios y una sonrisa agitada, debió aver corrido para abrirme, se veía tan..tan animado…lo siento naruto..

-hola naruto...Kun

-estas bien? No te ves muy bien que digamos, sakura-chan?

-TERMINAMOS!-rayos sakura que fue eso eres estúpida acaso!

-que? Cómo? De que hablas…?

-gomen…naruto sabias muy bien que esto pasaría

-Es por sasuke verdad?-sakura sintió su mundo irse abajo, quería decirle que no pero para que mentirle? Pero era demasiado cobarde , no… mas bien no lo quería lastimar así que solamente evito su pregunta

-en serio lo lamento tanto

-contéstame! Sakura chan es por el verdad? Te prometo que hare que te olvides de el DEVERAS!- decía riéndose desesperadamente buscando una manera de no dejarla ir.

-basta naruto-dijo empezando a soltar pequeñas lágrimas de dolor, culpa y miedo

-sakura chan! Por favor! Te juro que... SAKURA –CHAN! No te vayas sakura! Escúchame!.

Ella no supo nada solo dio vuelta haciendo que su largo cabello se moviera con brusquedad dejando el olor a cerezos en el pasillo del chico, escuchaba como gritaba, no, como suplicaba que regresase pero ella no obedeció corría y corría escuchando los sollozos provenientes de su pecho, dolía y mucho, dolía la culpa que tenia cargando al correr, al salir del edificio ni siquiera le importo que lloviera, es mas ni siquiera se percato de ello, un Uchiha la vio correr por las calles de Konoha completamente empapada, sakura? Que hace corriendo y sin paraguas? Un momento…enfoco mejor su vista y vio que tenía su brazo cubriendo sus ojos, por el movimiento al correr vio que tenia la piel irritada de alrededor de sus ojos…porque estaría llorando? Quería correr abrazarla y preguntarle quién demonios la había hecho llorar, pero porque quería hacer eso? Y sin mas dio media vuelta intentando borrar esa imagen de su compañera .

TOC TOC TOC

Tocaba fuertemente y desesperadamente sakura en la puerta de su querida amiga Ino

-sakura? Que sucedió? Entra estas completamente empapada!

-Ino…Ino… soy un monstruo!

-de que hablas? Primero tranquilízate cómo es eso de que eres un monstruo?

-naruto-kun…termine con naruto-kun…-decía mientras se volvía a soltar a llorar mientras Ino la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello como si fuera su hija

-sabia que harías eso…tarde o temprano sakura… esta bien… no lo amas verdad? Es obvio que hayas terminado con la relación.

-pero si lo hubieras visto, parecía un perrito abandonado!

-jajajaja

-no es para que te rias inocerda!

-callate y duérmete frente de marquesina mañana te sentirás mejor dijo llevándola a la habitación de huéspedes.

-segura que me puedo quedar? Tu madre no se enojara?

-no lo creo de todos modos para eso es esta habitación dijo para después sentarse a un lado de ella

-Ino te tengo que contar algo

-el porque terminaste con naruto-kun? Es lo que estaba esperando aunque tengo una idea del porque

- es por el Ino es por sasuke-kun

-lo sabia! Pero dime porque decidiste eso? Si tu jurabas que lo olvidarías gracias a naruto

-es una larga historia, esta involucrado kakashi sensei

-encerio? No me lo imaginaba y que hizo para hacerte cambiar de opinión? Eso es raro

Sakura decidió que sería mejor contarle toda la plática que tuvo con su sensei para luego dejar a Ino sorprendida.

-valla, jamás creí que algo tan sencillo te convencería de hacer lo que hiciste

Inner: de hecho fue por mi potente amor hacia mi sasuke!

-eem créeme que ni yo lo se pero en fin creo que es mucho mi amor por sasuke

-bien, creo que te dejare descansar ya mañana te iras a tu casa a cambiarte y a ducharte frente de marquesina lo necesitas.

-que maleducada en vez de prestarme tu baño y una ropa tuya!

-jajajaja era broma claro que aquí te prestare todo bueno buenas noches sakura

-buenas noches ino

Al día siguiente sakura bajo para encontrarse con unos ojos negros y piel nívea

-que tal fea

-sai…

-que fría no me extrañaste?

-que haces aquí?

-vine a visitar a ino

-aaaah acaso te gusta?

-en realidad no, de hecho me gustas tu, solo vine a entregarle un papel que tsunade sama me encargo a darle- dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sakura se sonrojo hasta quedar como un tomate bien maduro.

-d..de que estas hablando! Dijo muy apenada y un poco furiosa

-tranquila era broma además, a quien le gustaría una fea como tu? Yo no siento nada por el momento por nadie- aunque decía esto Sai sentía un poco de atracción por sakura pero no lo admitiría mas adelante se lo diría solo asegurándose de que nadie le atrajera a esta.

-ERES UN!

-hey cálmense los dos!, dame eso! Ya te puedes ir

-hai hai adiós Ino adiós fea

-LARGATE! Dijo lanzándole una pantufla de conejo que llevaba en su pie peo ya era tarde Sai había cerrado la puerta dejando al conejo estrellarse en la puerta

-Y TU DUCHATE Y CAMBIATE SAKURA!

-si mama! Dijo corriendo al baño

Después de ducharse y bañarse se despidió de Ino cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas

Mientras ella ya se dirigía hacia su casa, bien.. Ahora es tiempo de un cambio de imagen, uchiha ya verás…ya verás que te morirás por mi! De eso estoy segura!

.

.

.

.

GOMENAASAAAAI! HONTONI GOMENASAAAAAII!, hmp… bueno como podrán ver hace como un año que no le seguía a mi fic! Pero lei sus hermosos reviews gracias enccerio! Juro por todo lo que se pueda jurar qu no me pasare de 5 dias sin continuar la conti por 2 meses! Ooh cierto no les eh dicho la razón bno solo les dire que fue por una perdida de alguien muy querido y me quede sin inspiración pero me e recuperado asi que cap.3 se vera en menos de 5 dias lo juroo! Sayonnaraa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Sakura se encontraba en el exterior de una estética, estaba muy nerviosa jamás había entrado a una, que les diré? Que me hare? Será mejor entrar y enfrentarme a lo que venga. Al entrar se encontró con una mujer muy hermosa detrás del demostrador con una radiante sonrisa y un "bienvenida" sakura observo todo el lugar es muy femenino pensó.

-etto… quiero que me hagan un cambio de imagen- dijo un poco nerviosa

-claro digame señorita como que tiene en mente?

-… esperaba que usted me pudiera ayudar en eso

-ooh ya veo espera un momento, susukihotaru!

-hai

-atiende a la señorita quiere un cambio de imagen, creo que tu sabras que hacerle

-claro, por aquí señorita

-aa si

-sientese aquí- dijo señalando una silla frente a un espejo con luces a su alrededor, había una mesita con un montón de artículos de belleza se quedo muy sorprendida, al voltear a su lado izquierdo pudo ver a muchas chicas en su misma situación solo que ellas ya estaban acostumbradas, ya sabiendo lo que se querían hacer y platicando animadamente con la mujer que las atendía.

-y dime quieres teñirte el cabello, cortártelo, peinártelo o maquillaje tal vez? No puedo elegir todo yo sola no estoy segura de tus gustos- dijo sonriéndole de manera amable, le había caído bien a sakura.

-etto…señorita no quiero…-la interrumpió para hablar

-llamame por mi nombre porfavor- dijo riéndose al llamarla señorita

-etto…susukihotaru?

-solo dime susuki

-de acuerdo tu me puedes llamar sakura

-bien sakura, que tienes en mente?

-no quiero que me lo pinten me gusta mi color

-eso si tienes un muy lindo color es tu tono natural? Rosa?

-jeje si rosa extraño no?

-no, es lindo además se nota que no esta teñido, un rosa tan bonito como este no se consigue con ningún tinte, es… no lose único.

-enserio? Gracias! Entonces definitivamente no me lo pintare.

-entonces que deseas?

-Un corte pero que no me cambie el largo del cabello

-mmm… flequillo? O podría hacerte de atrás el cabello en forma de flecha se ve muy bien ese es muy moderno

-flequillo estaría bien dicen que tengo la frente my amplia

-aver…claro que no, yo la tengo mas amplia y es un tamaño promedio.

-toda mi vida engañada u.u

-jajaja entonces flequillo?

-no, creo que se lo que quiero

Quiero maquillaje, el cabello lo quiero mmm…no lose injeniatelas para dejármelo sexy y largo

-vaya, dime esto es por un muchacho?

-esto…si jeje

-entonces te dejare como nunca lo hubieras imaginado!

-si gracias!

Sakura estaba muy relajada, no le gustaba que las mujeres tocaran su cabello ya que de pequeña otras niñas le pegaban chicles o le cortaban mechones completos de cabello dejándola completamente dispareja sin otra opción que cortárselo hasta la mandíbula no confiaba en ellas aunque le dijeran lo contrario "oh sakura que hermoso cabello me dejas trenzártelo?" ese y muchos mas trucos usaban para arruinárselo , pero con ella era diferente aparte de que inspiraba confianza era una estética y no tendría razones ni intenciones de hacer eso, aparte de que perdería su empleo. Al terminar de cortárselo lavárselo y plancharle su cabello no la dejo mirárselo "hasta que termine con todo" le dijo. Susuki volteo la silla hacia ella para poder maquillarla.

-quieres comprar con lo que te maquillare? Para que puedas usarlo otros días

-tienes razón, si por favor

-de acuerdo

Empezó a sentir como diferentes maquillajes tocaban su rostro, sus cejas, sus pestañas, su piel. Asi estuvo 10 minutos hasta que la escucho.

-Listo! Te ves hermosa, más de lo que ya estabas

Sentí muchas miradas encima de mi y al momento en el que abrí mis ojos y las vi, todas esas miradas sorprendidas de mujeres con tinte en su cabello, con el cabello húmedo y en mas situaciones.

-que vergüenza quede mal?

-mírate para comprobarlo sakura ¬¬ me ofendes

-volteo y vio a una mujer muy hermosa, sus ojos grandes, ligeramente maquillados solo lo necesario, sus labios de un color cerezo al igual que su cabello, ooh! Su cabello estaba entre ondulado y lacio su fleco que lo tenía hasta el nivel de su boca lo llevaba hacia atrás cayendo ligeramente a los lados.

-respecto al cabello, cada vez que se te venga mas hacia adelante llévatelo con una mano hacia atrás para que vuelva a caer a los lados y que agarre esta forma, da un toque sexy como tu lo querías-dijo sonriéndole

-….

-y bien? Que te pareció? No te gusto?-dijo angustiada

-ARIGATO!-dijo levantándose y abrazándola emocionada- encerio muchas gracias!

-uoou tranquilízate no fue nada ^^

-estas bromeando? Quede genial!

-lose lose es mi trabajo ahora ve y conquístalo

-hai!

Pago y se fue muy feliz con su bolsa de maquillaje en la mano, al caminar por la calle casi todos los jóvenes de konoha se le quedaban mirando embobados y uno que otro recibiendo golpes de chicas, "ja! Ya verás uchiha prepárate!" siguió caminando dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento, kakashi sensei le había dicho que ahí estarían entrenando sasuke y naruto se lo había dicho para ayudarla a acercarse a el, pero y naruto? No podría hacer nada enfrente de el le partiría el corazón en fin no hay vuelta atrás. Al llegar vio a kakashi sensei a sasuke y a naruto entrenando, llego por otro lado para que solo kakashi notara su presencia.

-pss!- decía mientras kakashi estaba leyendo su libro sin alcanzar a escucharla, estaba recargado en el árbol, se acercaría y pondría la espalda en el tronco para que pareciera que kakashi hablara con el árbol

-kakashiii! Dijo susurrándole

-AAH!- Dijo asustado- sakura se puso tieza detrás del árbol

-sucede algo kakashi sensei?- dijo naruto confundido

-eeh hai hai estoy bien- dijo con una gotita en su cabezo y cerrando su ojo en señal de estar sonriendo

-no vuelva a hacer eso kakashi!- dijo sakura sacando su cabeza de atrás del árbol

-sakura? Sakura!- dijo deslumbrado viendo su rostro y su cabello, que hermosa esta, saldría conmigo? Le pediré…un momento es sakura! Es tu alumna! Pensó

-cállese Que lo van a oír!

-ooh! Que kamisama me perdone por pensar asi de una alumna!

-pero que demo..! cielos

-ya mero acaban su entrenamiento cuando se acabe sales okey?

-okey…

-ya acabamos…

-que te sucede naruto? No pareces el mismo idiota de siempre- dijo sasuke con superioridad

Naruto se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar

-eso es algo que no te importa- dijo volteando a verlo con odio infinito, ese no parece ser naruto el nunca se comporta asi, serio y enojado

-hmp, haz lo que quieras- sasuke no estaba asustado ni nervioso ni nada de eso, estaba curioso, porque se comportaba asi?

-lose se lo tengo que decir a tsunade sama, gracias sakura - dijo kakashi para dar a entender que ya llevaba tiempo hablando con ella y no se habían percatado de la discusión entre estos.

El primero en voltear a ver si era cierto lo que habían escuchado sus oídos sakura?, al verla se quedo en shock sakura…sakura en versión súper modelo de Gucci? esta hermosa siento que la amo aun mas, no eso no es posible ya la amaba lo suficiente como para morirme por ella, al recordar que ya no era suya sintió una punzada en el corazón, no se puso asi para mi, lo hizo por el idiota de sasuke...pensó. sasuke volteo con cansancio a la dirección de kakashi, "que molesta porque vino a…" se quedo mudo en sus pensamientos al ver semejante mujer, esta…esta muy hermosa.

-sakura…?-pregunto naruto para cerciorarse de que no era una ilusión suya

-naruto…-dijo sakura con dolor al recordar todo lo de ayer

-y a ustedes que les sucede?

-ya te dije que a ti no te importa!-dijo naruto sacando sus colmillos y mostrando unos ojos muy furiosos.

-de acuerdo, tu que tienes en mi contra eh?- dijo activando su sharingan

-ya basta!-grito sakura a punto de golpearlos

-sakura… esta bien lo lamento

Valla aun furiosa se ve encantadoramente hermosa…, pero que! No pienses eso!

-naruto será mejor que platiquemos tengo que decirte algo ven-dijo kakashi en un intento de dejarlos "a solas"

-que! No no quiero noo! No noooooooo!-se escuchaba el grito de naruto al ser llevado arrastrando.

Sakura se acerco decididamente hacia sasuke haciendo que este la mirara frio y sin emociones como si su rostro fuera de hielo nadie la podía derretir o eso pensaba el pero por dentro quería besarla tocarla y declarar que nadie mas la podría tocar mas que el. Sakura acerco sus labios al oído de este susurrándole:

-al fin solos uchiha- le dijo sensualmente

-no jueges con fuego sakura que te puedes quemar porque haces esto? Estas con naruto

-y tu con Karin no? Y eso que tiene que ver? No estoy haciendo nada malo malpensado-dijo con una sonrisa inocente

-hmp entonces sigues con el…

-celoso?

-yo celoso? No bromes

-pues fijate que ayer estuvimos juntos-le dijo sonrojándose y con los ojos brillosos,

Inner: uaau! Cuando aprendimos a acutuar asi! Somos unas genias! Es nuestro!

-q..que?-dijo con el sharingan activado una vez mas, todo fue muy rápido sakura sintió como se estampaba contra un árbol con unas manos sujetándole los hombros

-ese baka se atrevió a tocarte?

-eso no te incumbe

-contesta!

-me hizo gritar hasta el amanecer! Hizo que tocara el cielo! Soy suya! Ahora lo se!

-CALLATE! Tu eres mia!

-n..no es verdad! Cállate no sabes lo que dices tu estas con Karin…

-maldita sea sakura! Como pudiste permitir que te tocara! Diablos lo quiero matar!

-sa sasuke el no me toco… pero calmate- jamás creyo que reaccionaria asi acaso sentía algo por ella?, no no lo creo solo es un posesivo que cree que sigo muerta por el como de niña, pero interrumpió sus pensamientos al sentir unos labios unirse a los de ella sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa abrió la boca para protestar pero este aprovecho para meter su lengua ella sintió que volaba lo amaba tanto…pero no lo dejaría todavía quedaba un obstáculo y era esa zorra roja. Lo aparto con brusquedad haciendo que el se frustrara

-que haces? Porque me apartas

-no creeas que soy estúpida sasuke aparte de que yo ya no siento nada por ti, tu tienes novia y no deberías estar hacendo esto tu lña amas asi que dedicate a besarla a ella ami no!

-no mientas yo se que estas loca por mi para que te engañas?

-te equivocas, ahora dejame ir- dijo apartando su brazo para salir de su prisión, mas bien del cielo pensó.

-Hmp, no te creo ni te creeré

Tu ocupate de tus asuntos podras tener a toda konoha muerta por ti pero yo…no- dijo llendose caminando sensualmente pero a la vez descentemente como diciendo "mirame pero no me toques"

Como se atrevió a rechazar a un uchiha? Haría que retracte de sus palabras hare que se enamore de mi locamente porque ella es la única que realmente le importa mas que ninguna otra, hablando de otras, para conquistar a la testaruda de haruno tendría que terminar con Karin, seria fácil ya que no sentía nada por ella, sakura…serás mía.

.

.

.

.

Aquí esta el cap. 4! Espero que les haya gustado encerio! Lo hice un poco mas largo como es mi primer fic en el primer cap. me puse nerviosa y lo hice corto pero como que ya me voy acostumbrando y los voy haciendo cada vez mas largos me hare una experta! Para darles mas historias como esta! Y actualizar velozmente por ejemplo ayer actualice 2 capítulos y hoy les doy otro y mas largo y capaz que mañana les doy el 5 pero eso si de mas de 5 días no me paso! Aah y ayer les di 2 y hoy otro porque también me alientan sus reviews!

Un review no me haría nada mal jeje para no ponerme triste y sin inspiración pero de todos modos yo le sigo pero de todos modos no abusen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Sasuke se encontraba caminando distraídamente mientras pensaba en cierta pelirrosa, rayos… sakura me tiene como un loco, lo admito me gusta y mucho asi que tiene que ser mía y solo mía tenerla solamente para mi.

Al llegar a su departamento escucho una voz bastante detestable "dios recuérdame porque me la traje a konoha"

-sasuke-kun! Cielo en dónde estabas estaba ansiosa por verte!-empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y a besarle el cuello "seductoramente".

-escucha, Karin... diablos que me escuches suéltame de una buena vez!

-sasuke-kun que te sucede? Porque me rechazas?

-lo nuestro se acabo entiendes? Ahora te pido…no…te suplico que te vayas, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí

-que! Eso si que no! Es por la zorra de sakura verdad! La odio! Pero me las va a pagar que ni crea que se quedara con mi sasuke-kun!

-aun sigo aquí Karin no actúes como si no estuviera aparte yo nunca dije que fuera por ella asi que lárgate!

-pero sasuke-kun…

-que te largues!

Karin se fue hecha una furia hasta la habitación para agarrar sus cosas, cuando tenía todo listo pensó en intentar de nuevo con sasuke pero al verle la cara de: lárgate ya se fue dando un portazo.

-al fin paz…mañana hablare con sakura…mi sakura

A la mañana siguiente sakura se arreglo y se arreglo la cara igual que ayer, se veía tan bien tan natural, ninguna de las chicas de konoha llevaba igual su maquillaje, no les daba el mismo resultado, al terminar de arreglarse bajo las escaleras de su casa corriendo encontrándose con su madre en la cocina.

-buenos días mama

-buenos días hija quieres que te haga el desayuno?

-no gracias tengo prisa tengo que llegar lo antes posible al hospital- dijo con un pan tostado en su boca y su bata de medico en la mano mientras se escuchaba la puerta a sus espaldas

-dblos llgo tgde al hogspital- dijo tragando con dificultad el último pedazo de pan

Al llegar al hospital subió rápidamente a su piso

-buenos días hana!

-buenos días sakura-san, todos los papeles del enfermo recién llegado están en su oficina.

-arigato! Enseguida los reviso

Entro en su oficina y dejo sus llaves de la casa en su escritorio y sentándose cansadamente en su silla, comenzó a dar vueltas en su silla mientras se relajaba y pensaba en lo de ayer, se ruborizo, "ojala y haya funcionado" pensó.

-bien, a trabajar-empezó a revisar los papeles del recién llegado

-mmm…kazuma…esta muy guapo…lástima que tenga cáncer

-quien esta muy guapo…?-pregunto una voz ronca y sensual pero un poco enojada detrás de su oreja

-sa..Sasuke-kun… q..que haces aquí?-Dijo nerviosamente-cómo pudiste entrar?

-para un uchiha todo es posible, y bien quien esta muy guapo? Yo? Pues claro soy el hombre mas sexy y guapo de todo el planeta

Sakura iba a protestar pero se quedo embobada viendo el espectacular cuerpo de sasuke, su cuerpo tan varonil y tan bien formado y su rostro…baah!, No se diga de su rostro es un adonis del rostro, sus hermosas facciones y varoniles a la vez, su blanca y perfecta piel y su cabello negro y desordenado que le daba un toque aun mas sexy al igual que sus ojos negros tan penetrantes.

-te vas a quedar viéndome todo el día o que-dijo hablando y riéndose burlonamente

-ja! Y..yo no te observaba!-dijo sonrojándose e intentando ocultar su rostro

-si claro, bueno venia para decirte algo sakura

-e? que cosa?- sasuke le quería decir algo? Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era

-he terminado con Karin ya no somos nada, ya cumplí con tu petición-le dijo roncamente y acercándosele peligrosamente

-e…etto…-estaba tan nerviosa parecía un sirviente (el mas sexy que pueda existir) que venia con su dueña a que lo recompensara por su buen trabajo. Enseguida se alejo de ella caminando hacia la puerta, sakura se alarmo, no quería que se fuera se había enojado? Pero porque?

Inner: ya vez! Ya arruinaste todo el plan no nono eres una arruinadora de planes!

Cállate no te metas!, diablos ahora que hare ooh Kami que no se vaya!

-ahora tu tendrás que terminar con naruto sa-ku-ra-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas

-espera! Yo ya no tengo nada con…bah ya se fue u.u

Inner: cof! Arruina cof! Pla cof! Nes cof!

Cállate! Que querías que hiciera!

Inner: mmm no se! Tal vez decirle que ya no tenías nada tu tampoco cuando te dijo lo de Karin!

Mira solo mantente calladita por favor que solo haces que me confunda mas, la próxima vez que lo vea le diré que ya no tengo nada con naruto y ya!

Sakura estaba en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al techo

PIPIPI

Sakura pulso un botón de la contestadora del teléfono

-dime Hana

-sakura-san tiene una llamada de una tal Ino yamanaka dice ser una amiga suya

-claro pásala

-FRENTONA!

-sh! cerda eres demasiado ruidosa!

-ui perdón y que haces? Hay que salir de compras! Ya que tu vestimenta no tiene nada de lindo

-cállate cerda para tu información e renovado todo mi closet y mi aspecto

-a si? Que te hiciste? De seguro quedaste horrible! Jajajaja no te creas….un momento… acaso cuando te fuiste de mi casa ibas a hacerte tu "cambio" de imagen?

-si por?

-por nada solo que te vi muy emocionada cuando te fuiste de mi casa

-pues si…se podría decir que fue por eso

-mas bien querrás decir que fue por eso!

-bueno si contenta? Ah Ino tengo que cortar me llaman

-claro doctora valla a ligarse a sus enfermos

-cállate Ino bien sabes que eso no es cierto!

-Lose frentona tu que te tragas todo! Adiós!-en el momento en que le iba a contestar colgó

-cerda mira que colgarme de esa manera….AAA!

-etto…sakura-san, la esperan en quirófano

-que? Es que nadie puede hacer nada bien!

-G..GOMEN! enseguida les digo que no la…

-no no! No te preocupes no es tu culpa voy para allá

-hai!

Sakura se dirigía hacia el quirófano bastante pensativa en que mas? En nadie mas que en sasuke, tengo que ir con el y decirle que entre naruto y yo no hay nada sino esto se complicara mas…,alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos ya que iba tan distraída que se tropezó con alguien y callo encima de esta persona.

-auch! Fijate por donde…vas..-fue bajando su voz al ver de quien se trataba, del mismísimo sasuke uchiha

-decias? Claro te qedaste sin palabras, eres tan molesta

-callate! Además que haces tu por aquí!

-a que me sacaran un riñon, es obvio que para verte sakura

-t..tu v..verme a a…aa mi? Jajajaja!

-te encuentras bien? Pareces tontita

-no es cierto!¬¬ y para que me querías ver?-estaba aun sonrojada por lo que había sucedido y lo que había dicho, a verme?

-se me había olvidado preguntarte algo

-y que es?

-porque ibas llorando antier por la tienda del anciano manaka?

-yo? Claro que yo no iba…-recordo cuando ahabia terminado con naruto y le dolio tanto que salió corriendo como si la hubieran amenazado con matarla

-ya recuerdas?

-yo..etto..acababa de ver a naruto…

Sasuke sintió ganas de ahorcar a ese dobe, como que había hecho llorar a sakura? A su sakura? Habría terminado con ella de forma cortante y cruel?, no no lo creo además sakura no lloraría por algo asi, bueno si lloraría por algo asi pero no si con el que tuvo el conflicto fue sido naruto, todavía se la creo si hubiera sido yo hmp, pero entonces que habrá pasado?

-el te hizo llorar? Lo matare..-dijo en un murmullo inaudible para sakura

-se podría decir que si..

-ESE MALDITO

-Sasuke cálmate déjame terminar, de todos modos te lo iba a contar saliendo de mi trabajo…

-de que se trata que fue lo que paso dime!

Esta bien pero calmate

-….

-bien, ayer me decidí a algo que no creí haber tenido el valor de hacer, fui al departamento de naruto a hablar con él, cuando abrió la puerta…le dije que…terminábamos, y él se puso a decir cosas sin sentido bueno al menos para mí lo eran ya que yo estaba segura de mi decisión, empezó a acelerarse y a llorar yo sentía que el corazón se me hacia pedazos, no podía verle a la cara mas y Salí corriendo del edificio escuchando sus gritos diciendo mi nombre, estaba destrozada me sentía morir lo único que hice fue correr y correr hasta llegar a la casa de Ino donde me quede a dormir.

-encerio hiciste eso?

-si, por eso cuando te fuiste no me diste tiempo de decírtelo…

Sasuke se acerco a ella quedando sus rostros a un milímetro sintiendo sus alientos chocar en sus rostros sakura sentía que se desmayaba era tan perfecto era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca de su cara lo veía perfectamente sin ninguna imperfección en su rostro ni su nariz ni sus ojos ni sus…labios tenían algo mal, nada imperfecto, al contrario, todo el era perfecto, no aguanto mas y acorto la distancia entre sus labios, se podría decir que casi se lo quería comer apretaba su cuerpo contra el de el y lo agarraba de la cabeza para profundizar el beso, sasuke la agarraba fuertemente de la cintura para no dejarla ir, introdujo su lengua al momento en que ella la abrió un poco teniendo asi una oportunidad perfecta, sus lenguas se entrelazaban con deseo pero tuvieron que terminar el beso por falta de aire, no se soltaron quedaron exactamente igual excepto que tenían sus frentes recargadas una a la otra respirando entrecortadamente.

-sasuke-kun…

-que sucede?

-todos nos están mirando-dijo sonrojada abrasándolo ocultando su rostro en el cuello de sasuke

-hmp…vámonos ya-no le gustaba que lo vieran asi y menos a su pelirrosa

-pero aun no termino mi trabajo…..siento que se me olvido algo….AAAAH! EL QUIROFANO!

-Cual quirófano? Vámonos ya!

-tienes razón además yo mando aquí no creo que me hagan nada solo que tsunade no se entere que me fui antes.

-no se enterara, vámonos

-okey dejame voy po mis cosas y nos vamos^^

Se fue a su oficina entando apurada recogiendo sus cosas saliendo ya con todo

-adios hana! Me tengo que ir surgió una emergencia!

No le dio tiempo de contestar ya que sakura se había ido corriendo hacia el pasillo en el que dejo a sasuke se sentía tan feliz sentía que sasuke la haría la mujer mas feliz del mundo, al dar la vuelta al pasillo se encontró con algo que le rompió el corazón, como es posible que haga esto enfrente de mi? Sabiendo que me esperaba a mi? Sasuke…te odio! Te ODIO!

.

.

.

.

Primero que nada me disculpo por subir mi conti tan tan tan tan tan pero taaaaaaaaaaaan tarde! Lo siento muchísimo pero no volverá a pasar, es que me quede sin inspiración porque como que siento que no les gusta mucho mi historia, los que voten con que es buena, la sigo al dia siguiente! Los que voten que es mala pues…me dejaran tan triste que no se cuando aparecerá, encerio sus reviews me levantan el animo muchisisisisimo asi que me dejan uno con su opinión de la historia y su voto PLIS! Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Sakura estaba recostada en su cama descargando toda su furia y tristeza con las almohadas, las mordía luego ahogaba sus gritos en ellas y para terminar las aventaba a todos lados como era posible que le haya hecho eso después de ese beso que se dieron? Lo odiaba con toda su alma, asi como dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso pues también del amor al odio hay un paso, en su mente cruzaba esa imagen de sasuke con otra mujer.

FLASH BACK

_al dar la vuelta al pasillo se encontró con algo que le rompió el corazón, como es posible que haga esto enfrente de mi? Sabiendo que me esperaba a mi? Sasuke…te odio! Te ODIO! ._

_estaba sasuke y una rubia que conocía muy bien…Ino…, se encontraba agarrando fuertemente a sasuke de la espalda dándole un beso bastante lujurioso al separarse de el empezó a hablar_

_-vamos sasuke ya llevamos tiempo con esto, porque le das alas a sakura? Que acaso te gustan las mustias?_

_-ino te suplico que te alejes de mi_

_-sasuke que te sucede? Si tu siempre me quieres besar y…tocar-dijo mientras le recorría el cuerpo con sus manos_

_Sakura ya no soporto mas y salió corriendo de ese lugar para irse directo a su casa, como pudo su mejor amiga hacerle eso? Todas sus palabras fueron mentiras? Ella sabía perfectamente que yo amaba a sasuke, acaso era tanta su confianza en el? Estaba tan segura de que el nunca se fijaría en mi?, pero lo que me duele es que me hayan traicionado que me hayan engañado, pero todo se paga en esta vida y yo no me voy a molestar en vengarme ni nada por el estilo pero eso si jamás me volverían a ver._

FIN FLASH BACK

Y ahí estaba yo acostada en mi cama pensando en que hacer, bueno primero tengo que mudarme de la casa de mi madre y hacer mi vida sola eso no va a ser ningún problema ya que tengo mucho dinero en mi cuenta del banco, soy muy reconocida en konoha "la hermosa doctora sakura haruno" o eso me conto Hinata, que esos eran los rumores en konoha a mi me importaban un rábano ya que….yo solo pensaba en mi inmenso amor por el guapísimo sasuke uchiha, de el también hablaban mucho el mas guapo de konoha, pero al ser tan frio las mujeres no lo acosaban tan fuerte pero de todos modos ahí estaban las muy tontas, lo odio tanto del solo recordar la imagen de Ino junto a el me dan ganas de…de no se mejor dejo de pensar en eso. Se arreglo y se dispuso a ir a la casa de Hinata a contarle lo que iba a hacer toco el timbre de su gran mansión, se asomo una niña muy parecida a Hinata pero en miniatura y el cabello mas obscuro

-sakura?

-hola hanabi cuanto tiempo sin vernos

-claro, quieres ver a Hinata? Enseguida le hablo

-oh si gracias

-HINATAAAA!-en ese momento se escucho como algo caía dos veces como si ese algo hubiera rebotado me asome asustada y era Hinata en el cuarto escalón sentada con cara adolorida

-ha…hanabi te he dicho que n..no hace falta que grites

-hmp me voy a mi habitación

-Hinata te encuentras bien?

-s..si e...estoy bien gracias…. un poco adolorida d..dime que te t..trae por aquí?

-tengo que contarte muchas cosas

-entonces le diré a rika-chan que prepare el te asi estaremos mas cómodas si?

-etto…de acuerdo

-n...no tien…es prisa verdad?

-no no te preocupes no es eso es solo que estoy nerviosa

-ven cuéntame todo te ves muy aturdida-Hinata la llevo a su habitación, era enorme tenia una sala con una mesita que se veía muy cómodo su casa era muy acogedora enorme y elegante. Hinata es demasiado amable mas bien es un ángel, como es posible que me trate asi sabiendo que salía con naruto? Bueno ella piensa que aun salgo con el lo que lo hace mas sorprendente, ella lo ama muchísimo y aun asi no me odia ni me trata mal es una persona tan sorprendente me gustaría ser como ella.

-cuéntame sakura que es lo que te tiene asi?

Sakura le conto todo, le conto lo de naruto lo de sasuke y…lo de ino también, y lo que tenia planeado hacer.

-lo..lo lamento mucho sa..kura debes estar destrozada t…te entiendo p..pero no debes llorar por el… s..olo te lastimas m..as-dijo esto ultimo con un deje de tristesa

-hinata se que tu amas a naruto lamento si te ofendí como amiga o te lastime al aceptar a naruto-en ese momento las mejillas de Hinata se encendieron a mas no poder

-n..no t..te preocupes….s…sakura-chan y..yo entiendo t..tus razones d..del porque l..lo hiciste…-dijo demasiado nerviosa ante el comentario de su amiga

-gracias tu si que eres una gran amiga-agarro a Hinata de los hombros y la abrazo-s..sakura e..esta b..bien- sakura la abrazaba con fuerza sentía que era la única persona que le quedaba en que confiar, Hinata era muy delicada o asi se veía su piel muy blanca, agarre su cabello y lo observe mientras la seguía abrazando, valla que tenía un cabello maravilloso y muy largo, al soltarla empezó a hablar

-bien entonces ya se que hacer llamare al que renta el departamento y me mudare lo antes posible, después te paso mi dirección pero por nada del mundo se la des ni a sasuke ni a naruto ni a…Ino

-s..si q..que te v..vaya b..bien c..cuídate…m…ucho

-claro tu también cuídate mucho Hinata

Y asi se dispuso a irse de la casa de Hinata, se fue caminando sin ganas, "tengo que comprarme un auto a donde me ire a vivir es un edificio muy lujoso y todo pero esta lejos del hospital, debo comprarme uno, rayos! Pero tengo 17 años no puedo en fin en dos meses cumplo mi mayoría de edad y no abra problema" llego a su casa le explico a su mama y la entendió, sakura se mudaría en tres días pero se quedo a dormir en casa de Hinata para que no la encontraran pidiéndole a rika-chan que el que tocara le dijera que sakura no estaba con Hinata, al cuarto día espero a un camión de mudanzas y dejaron todo en su departamento.

-fuu al fin termine de sacar todo y acomodarlo vaya que este departamento es grande

-explícame exactamente que significa esto sakura.-a sakura se le paro el corazón esa voz…sasuke, sakura volteo y lo vio recargado en el lumbral de su puerta se veía que llevaba días sin dormir y se veía enojado pero aun se veía apuesto, dios quien podría estar apuesto enojado y con ojeras?

-LARGATE DE MI DEPARTAMENTO AHORA!.-dije desgarrándome la garganta por gritarle tan fuerte en el transmitiendo el dolor y el odio que estaba sintiendo, el abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante tal grito

-no, y cambiando de tema se puede saber porque desapareciste asi? Me quede esperándote hasta la noche no dormí en 3 días completos te busque en tu casa y tu madre me dijo que no le habías dicho a donde te habías ido fui a la casa de naruto a la de Hinata y a la de Ino y en ninguna estabas.

Sakura al escuchar el último nombre que dijo se elevo el odio en su interior

-a si? Pues no te interesa! Lárgate desgraciado! Lárgate maldita sea! Te odio te odio TE ODIO! No sabes cuánto te odio maldito desaparécete! No quiero verte nunca mas no quiero verte la cara! Como te atreves a venir eres un descarado!.- se acerco y le empezó a golpear el pecho débilmente debido a lo triste y dolida que se sentía

-cálmate! De que estas hablando porque estas asi dime!.-decía sujetándole los brazos para que parara de golpearlo

-como pudiste…engañarme…CON MI MEJOR AMIGA!.- y dicho esto le dio una cachetada y lo saco de su departamento

Sasuke afuera estaba en shock mejor amiga? Acaso se refería a…Ino? Maldición!

5 años después…

.

.

.

.

Aquí esta la conti! No esta largo y lo siento pero esque hasta aquí le quiero dejar porque ya fue mucho emoción para un capitulo no creen? Y pliis es solo para darme inspiración déjenme un hermosisisimo review siiii? Onegai!, sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

5 años después

Me llamo Sakura Haruno tengo 23 años y vivo en Hokkaidō Sapporo me traslade hace 4 meses pero no vivo en konoha desde hace 5 años por cuestiones personales como ya sabrán…pero ahora estoy bien soy soltera pero feliz si llega un hombre que me enamore y me haga feliz con gusto le daré mi corazón, vivo en un departamento y nadie de konoha sabe mi ubicación excepto mi madre que juro que no le diría a nadie y confió en que ella no le dirá a nadie ni a él…ni a nadie, trabajo en el Hospital Minami toda mi vida es normal.

Llegando al hospital me dirigí al elevador y marque l flecha para subir me metí al elevador y presione el botón del piso 7 eran 11 en total en el momento en el que se cerraban las puertas alguien las empujo hacia los lados para poder entrar y en ese momento lo vi…

-disculpa te asuste?-sasuke? Es sasuke? No puede ser…

-no…no hay problema…-no no puede ser el, este muchacho tiene el cabello agarrado en una coleta y es como 3 años mayor que yo es muy alto y tiene dos rayas de ojeras de ahí en mas es idéntico a sasuke…, lleva una bata blanca…es doctor, uno muy apuesto… la bata la lleva desabrochada y lleva sus manos metidas en las bolsas de esta, lleva unos vaqueros muy sexys y una playera de cuello alto se veía genial… p..pero sakura en que estas pensando!

-encerio estas bien? Te ves pálida como si hubieras visto un fantasma.-sono el elevador y luego salieron y se quedaron parados en el pasillo platicando.

-estoy bien estoy bien jeje…oye...si se puede saber…cómo te llamas?

-me llamo Itachi y tú?

-sakura haruno y tu…apellido? Perdona si soy algo entrometida pero tengo curiosidad sobre algo

-etto..Esta bien me llamo Itachi…Itachi uchiha

-UCHIHA?.- de acuerdo exagere en gritarle parece que se asusto, pero…uchiha? Acaso el es algo de sasuke?

-si…, me conocías o…?.-dijo un poco nervioso debido al grito de la chica

-conocí a un uchiha, sasuke…

-ototo? conoces a sasuke?

-si lo conozco, antes vivía en konoha y ahí lo conocí.

-bueno me tengo que ir sakura, espero verte de nuevo

-igual y creo que eso será algo seguro estamos en el mismo piso jajaja

-encerio? Genial cuál es tu oficina? Digo para visitarte

-es la de al fondo mi secretaria es una castaña de estatura baja

-claro nos vemos luego sakura, ah y déjame decirte que tienes unos ojos sorprendentemente hermosos

-O.O etto…!-y en eso Itachi le cerró un ojo y entro a su oficina

El corazón de sakura iba a mil por hora, ya algunos tipos le habían dicho cosas asi pero el…el la puso muy nerviosa, entro a su oficina y se quedo pensando.

-EN KONOHA-

-Naruto-kun estas bien? Te ves muy distraído…

-estoy bien Hinata chan es solo que... pensaba en sakura

-debes dejar de pensar en ella naruto…si sasuke se entera…

-No menciones a ese teme que por su culpa no tenemos aquí a sakura!

ACHU!.-diablos alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi… de seguro es naruto.- me llamo sasuke uchiha han pasado 5 años desde que mi razón de ser se fue de mi lado y tengo 24 años, la sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas y entiendo que se haya ido de esa manera…estuve con Ino y aunque haya sido antes de salir con sakura Ino sabía perfectamente que ella me amaba y que era su mejor amiga, yo también lo sabía y sin embargo lo dejamos pasar, la eh buscado por todos los medios posibles y de solo pensar que esta con otro hombre me irrita de sobremanera, no… ella no haría eso ella me ama me tiene que seguir amando…

Sasuke salió a comprar su cena al supermercado, ahí todas las mujeres y hasta las que tenían un bebe en el carrito estaban mirándolo con corazones en los ojos y con la baba rozando el suelo el las ignoro y llevo las cosas a pagar y la cajera estaba igual…diablos que ninguna de aquí esta enamorada de alguien? Pensó y luego se arrepintió, pues si, si estaban enamoradas pero de sasuke… al dar con la conclusión de que ese era el caso salió rápidamente de ahí para irse a su departamento, de paso siempre iba por la casa de sakura y preguntaba por ella

DING DONG

-diga? Ooh sasuke que te trae por aquí?-dijo la señora haruno asomándose por la puerta, tenía el mismo cabello que sakura pero unos ojos color miel, le recordaba mucho a su adorada sakura.

-señora, se que usted sabe en donde esta sakura, le suplico le imploro que me diga donde esta su hija por favor…

-sasuke…

-por favor señora la amo con todo mi corazón no puedo olvidarla, en estos largos 5 años eh estado tratando de convencerla para que me diga su paradero encerio necesito verla

-de acuerdo pasa…

Gracias.- sasuke entro a la casa escuchando el lugar la calle hasta el número de departamento en el que estaba, al fin al fin vería a sakura de nuevo…

-escucha sasuke no debes ir mañana ni en una semana ni en un mes, te tendrás que esperar un año para ir con ella…

-un año! Señora haruno necesito verla ya! Por favor porque un año?

-tranquilízate y escúchame!... soy la única que sabe su ubicación la única ni su padre la sabe, hace 4 meses se cambio a otra ciudad de nuevo, porque le ofrecieron un buen trabajo ahí, y se mudo a Hokkaidō y se quedo en un departamento y no se registra en ningún lado su ubicación dentro de un año y si das con ella antes de ese lapso de tiempo sabrá que fui yo y no quiero que mi hija me odie de por vida, sasuke un año mas…has esperado 5 años, un año mas no será problema

-tiene razón pero un año nada mas! No puedo esperar más sin verla…

EN HOKKAIDŌ

Fuaa! Al fin termine con el trabajo me iré a casa.-dijo sakura para levantarse de su silla y avisarle a Okane que se fuera a su casa

-Okane ya te puedes ir gracias por ayudarme tanto hoy encerio fue mucho trabajo ^^

-claro sakura-san no se preocupe me voy yendo

Sakura guardo sus cosas acomodo todo apago la luz y saliendo estaba todo obscuro por lo que se tropezó con algo o alguien cayendo encima de algo cálido duro parecía ser un cuerpo, uno muy bien formado por lo que sentía puesto sus manos a los lados tratando de ponerlas en el suelo para ser un apoyo para levantarse pero esta persona era de espalda y hombros anchos ya que sus manos se encontraban en sus musculosos brazos y no en el suelo, ella se sonrojo aparto sus manos y cayó en el pecho de este era una pose bastante prometedora, esta persona la abrazo pero no con ese tipo de intenciones si no para levantarla como si fuera un niño agarrando fuertemente a su oso de peluche

-te encuentras bien sakura?

-q...quien eres como sabes mi nombre?- este todavía no la soltaba la tenia fuertemente agarrada dejando a cierta pelirrosa sonrojada

-acaso no me reconoces la voz? Que cruel.-como no lo reconoció? Esa voz ronca y sexy era de nada mas y nada menos que de…

-Itachi?

-bingo

-ooh si eres tú que vergüenza bájame!

-bajarte? Si no te estoy cargando.-la soltó y se escucho un ruido como si alguien cayera y si efectivamente la estaba cargando o más bien flotando

-sakura estas bien? Lo siento eres tan liviana que pensé que tenias los pies en el suelo y que solo te estaba abrazando.- dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-es que tu estas gigante! Yo soy de tamaño normal ee

-primero que nada déjame encender las luces que no te veo nada siento que hablo solo.-se escucharon algunos golpes en el camino, las risitas de sakura y los auchs de Itachi. Y asi se hizo la luz y se vieron a los ojos se sonrojaron y después se rieron.

-que decías pequeña? A ver cuánto mides?

-1.61.- dijo orgullosa de su estatura

-jajajaja encerio mides eso? Con razón eres una pequeña

-hmp! A ver mr. Grandote cuanto mides tu?

-1.86.-dijo con superioridad

-e...eso es porque…porque… estas mutado o yo que sé!

-jajaja querida no te preocupes aparte de que te llevo 3 años eres mujer, es imposible que estés a mi altura.

-hmp…un momento como sabes que me llevas 3 años?

-porque eres de la edad de mi ototo, aparte se nota

-….

-dije algo que te molesto?

-no, no te preocupes

-quieres ir a cenar a algún lado? Por supuesto yo invito

-mmm…esta bien pero yo pago lo mío

-no como crees yo pago.- y asi se fueron prácticamente discutiendo de quién pagaría que de quien, al llegar al restaurante se sentaron en una mesa pidieron y esperaron su orden.

-y dime, porque te mudaste aquí? No te gustaba konoha?- sakura no quería contarle a Itachi sus razones pero tampoco quería mentirle, se lo diré no importa de todos modos fue hace mucho tiempo

Inner: si pero para nuestro corazón fueron no 5 años sino 5 minutos¬¬

Sakura: cállate no quiero oírte ahora se lo diré y punto

Inner: UYY pero recuerda lo que te dije!

-me mude por sasuke…

-por mi hermano? Y eso?

-digamos que casi después de 5 minutos de empezar nuestra relación me hizo pedazos el corazón y era tanto mi amor por el que se convirtió en odio y me aleje lo mas que pude de el para no volverle a ver la cara nunca, al principio dote por mudarme de mi casa, pero él me encontró y para no arriesgarme puse una distancia mucho mayor.

-…lo siento sasuke puede llegar a ser muy idiota…perdona si te incomode con la pregunta mejor disfrutemos la comida no crees?

En ese momento la comida llego comían y hablaban alegremente sakura se sentía realmente cómoda a su lado y era muy atractivo si no fuera hermano de sasuke…un momento que tiene que sea su hermano? Eso no quiere decir que sea un idiota como sasuke, no el no es como él, el es...es diferente a sasuke es mas sensible…

-sakura? Estas en las nubes te eh estado llamando y tu nada

-lo siento estaba pensando en otra cosa

-mejor no pregunto en que no quiero arruinarlo.-dijo mientras se ruborizaba y volteaba a otro lado con una mano en su nuca y una sonrisa torcida de incomodidad

-pensaba en que tu eres una persona grandiosa.-dijo sonriéndole sinceramente y con los ojos llenos de cariño

-ee...encerio? v...valla me alegra a ver dado esa impresión

Terminaron de cenar y Itachi la acompaño a casa durante el trayecto habían personas sospechosamente aterradoras con cara de secuestrador, Itachi puso una mano en la cintura de sakura como si se le fuera a ir volando de su lado, sakura se sonrojo y lo vio con unos signos de interrogación en los ojos

-lo lamento pero no quiero que cuando voltee no estés a mi lado no me quiero arriesgar

-d...de acuerdo.-iban caminando como si fueran una pareja feliz ante la mirada de muchas mujeres celosas que iban con sus novios, pero sakura sabía que Itachi lo hacía para protegerla…solo por eso…, sintió como la tristeza le llego por un momento y antes de preguntarse porque ya habían llegado a su departamento.

-gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí eres muy amable

-y me alegra de haberlo hecho no me lo hubiera perdonado si uno de esos malandros te hiciera daño…

-gracias Itachi…-dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose.-nos vemos mañana.-y cerró la puerta dejando a cierto pelinegro ruborizado y feliz, "tal vez…pueda ser feliz" pensó y se fue caminando a su casa. Los dos durmieron pensando l mismo: "tal vez…solo tal vez pueda ser feliz…"

.

.

.

.

ACLARO! No es un itasaku y no se quedara con el ni nda es solo para rascarle el corazón a sasukitoo que bien merecidito se lo tiene! Jijiji perdón por subir taaan tan tarde pero no sucederá de nuevo y déjenme un review! Onegai! Ya saben es mi inspiración! O-NE-GAI siii? diganme que tal me quedo y que puedo mejorar! Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

3 semanas después…

Me fui despertando…alce mi mano para callar a ese maldito despertador pero mi mano toco algo que no se esperaba…piel…y estaba segura de que no era suya, sakura volteo y vio a un dios recostado alado suyo boca arriba con el rostro volteando al otro lado y con el pecho al descubierto…uno muy fuerte, sakura se asusto y soltó un gritillo, la persona a su lado abrió los ojos de repente y la volteo a ver asustado

-que tienes te duele algo?

-q..que? Itachi? Que haces en mi casa! Digo departamento! Y..y..y…-sakura comenzó a tartamudear nerviosa y roja como un tomate

-en tu cama?.-sakura lo volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la cara saliéndole vapor de lo sonrojada que estaba, movió la cabeza afirmando, a una velocidad impresionante.-pues veras…anoche fuimos a un bar que esta cerca del trabajo bebimos de mas y tuvimos sexo hasta el amanecer…

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.-sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse jamás se había sentido tan acaloradamente nerviosa

-jajajaja es broma sakura! Bueno no todo fue broma…si si bebimos en un bar cerca del trabajo pero tu tomaste mas de la cuenta parecías una niña brincando por todo el bar, te cargue te traje a tu departamento…apenas entendí la dirección que me dijiste ya que no podías pronunciar ni el numero uno, me dijiste que me quedara me abrazaste me quitaste la camisa y te quedaste dormida abrasándome como un koala FIN.

-O.O yo…yo…gomen..no quise causarte problemas soy una molestia entiendo si no quieres volverme a hablar quien querría estar conmigo de todos mo…

-yo.-sakura volteo a verlo con los ojos llorosos con cara de perrito abandonado.-yo quiero estar contigo, sakura no fuiste una molestia ni nada por el estilo al contrario me diviertes mucho, eres una persona muy entretenida agradable y bonita asi que no digas que eres una molestia…lo dices como si ya fuera costumbre que te digan asi no me agrada eso..-sakura se acerco y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, era la primera vez que le decían algo asi…no soy una molestia, sakura debes dejar el pasado atrás el siempre te a herido ahora me doy cuenta…sasuke e Itachi son realmente diferentes…

-gracias Itachi…eres muy buena persona.

-no me gusta verte triste ni verte llorar y menos por una razón tan tonta.-se separaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos , si..se gustaban y se podrían dar una oportunidad juntos y asi… tal vez…solo tal vez…pueda ser feliz. Pensaron esto último y se unieron en un tierno beso al separarse se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

-sakura yo..yo te quiero y quiero protegerte no te puedo dejar sola además..siento que te necesito..

-yo..yo también te quiero Itachi y también te necesito.-dijo con sus frentes unidas y sakura con las manos alrededor de su cuello y estando de rodillas, Itachi la abrazaba de la cintura sentado en la cama se veían como un par de enamorados

-entonces sakura, quieres ser mi novia?.-esas palabras viniendo de su voz ronca y sexy hicieron ponerle los pelos de punta a sakura, la veía de forma que hacía que se sonrojara.

-s…si, si quiero ser tu novia.-sonrieron felices y se besaron nuevamente Itachi no estaba satisfecho de ese beso quería mas e introdujo su lengua en la boca de sakura, sakura revolvía el cabello de Itachi, no tenía la coleta se veía muy sexy con el cabello suelto, mientras el acariciaba la espalda de su novia, estaban empezando a "emocionarse" y si no paraban aquello terminaría en algo no muy inocente. Itachi se separo de ella y la vio enojaba y sonrojada por haberse separado de ella sonrió y se abrazaron sakura volteo al tocador y vio el reloj 7:40 era tardísimo! Se tenían que dar prisa si no querían problemas con el jefe del hospital

-ES TARDISIMO! Vístete nos vamos!.-se separo de el y se dirigió al baño tomo una ducha y salió con una toalla empezó a buscar en su closet pero algo sonó detrás de ella, el sonido de una garganta, volteo y vio a Itachi volteando para la ventana con el puño en la boca y sonrojado ligeramente, y en ese momento se dio cuenta que había salido en toalla y no en cualquier toalla era una muy pequeña le cubría apenas lo que no se debe ver, se sonrojo tomo sus cosas velozmente y se encerró en el baño, se le había olvidado que Itachi estaba afuera…que vergüenza!. Salió vestida aun un poco sonrojada, se encontró con Itachi parado en la puerta esperándola

-te tardaste años ya es seguro de que nos matan

-lo siento soy mujer debo estar arreglada!

-pero si como estabas estas hermosa y créeme que lose.-sakura recordó cuando se levantaron esta mañana amaneció estaba en el baño y se miro al espejo con el cabello alborotado y sonrojada del beso que se acababan de dar. En cambio Itachi amaneció hermoso se podría decir…

-gracias..-Itachi tomo la mano de sakura y al salir del edificio se dirigieron al coche de Itachi, era un Porsche carrera GT dios ese carro era impresionante, Itachi vio la cara de sakura y rio.

-c..como es posible que tengas este coche?

-mi padre es dueño de las empresas uchiha, yo soy el sucesor asi que..

-oh si es verdad se me olvidaba.-recordo que sasuke también tenía mucho dinero y como no en konoha es muy famosa hace las armas con las que entrenábamos.

-bien llegamos.- bajo de l coche y le abrió la puerta a sakura al entrar al edificio todos los veian tenían las manos entrelazadas y asi empezaron a correr los rumores el medico mas guapo del edificio con la mejor medico del hospital la pareja perfecta aunque habían muchas enfermeras y hasta doctoras que miraban feo a sakura pero ella prefirió no hacerles caso ella era feliz con Itachi y nadie le arruinaría esa felicidad, sakura salió de su oficina para ir de puntillas a la de Itachi entro sigilosamente y lo vio volteando por la ventana, "genial no se dio cuenta" pensó, fue caminando lentamente hasta que el sonido de la madera bajo sus pies crujió Itachi volteo y no vio a nadie, sakura en el momento en el que hizo el sonido se tiro al suelo y se escondió bajo el escritorio escucho los pasos de Itachi dirigirse a la silla, se sentó elevo su pierna para ponerla encima de la otra y golpeo a sakura en el estomago "ugh" Itachi asustado se asomo y vio a sakura con cara de dolor

-sakura? Que se supone que estás haciendo?.-dijo mientras la agarraba en brazos como un oso igual que el primer día en que se conocieron y la sentó en su escritorio

-te quería asustar pero me salió todo mal y mira como termino.-dijo sobándose el estomago.-la tomo de los hombros y la recostó en el escritorio la empezó a besar mientras descendía por su cuello sin besar nada hasta llegar a su abdomen sakura estaba pensando en cosas bastante pervertidas por la situación en la que estaban sonrojada estaba esperando el siguiente movimiento de Itachi, Itachi se acerco y beso su abdomen y recargo su cabeza en su abdomen y ahí fue cuando entendió todo.

Inner: kya!Somos unas pervertidas!

-lo siento.-dijo Itachi mientas le daba otro beso en su abdomen.-no quise lastimarte.

En ese momento entro la secretaria de Itachi con unos papeles en la mano cuando volteo al frente vio la situación en la que estaban.

-go…gomenasai! No toque antes!.-dijo sonrojada cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas Itachi y yo nos volteamos a ver y empezamos a reír nos levantamos y me fui a mi oficina

Ya eran las 3 en punto tocaron a mi puerta y era mi novio

-nos vamos?

-claro! Vámonos.-recoji todas mis cosas cerré con llave y nos fuimos a mi casa cenamos y se fue a su departamento

-sakura el fin de semana habrá una fiesta quiero que vallas conmigo será divertido

-por supuesto.

-pasare por ti el sábado a las 9 en punto de acuerdo?

-si claro adiós!^^.-dijo le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazo con fuerza

Al día siguiente era día de descanso y fue con Itachi al mal para ver una película se encontraban parados enfrente de las funciones eligiendo cual estaría bien y sakura eligio la de "la noche del demonio"

-por que esa?

-me gustan las de terror no me dan miedo no te preocupes

-la verdad prefiero que te de miedo

-por?

-no por nada

Iban caminando distraídamente cuando sakura vio quien iba en frente se le paro el corazón, era naruto…y…Hinata? Al fin lo logro! Que feliz estoy por ellos, pero no me quería topar con ellos y mejo agarre del brazo a Itachi y lo obligué a entrar a la tienda.

-no es genial Hinata-chan? Que te hayas ganado un viaje! Muchas gracias por traerme! Dattebayo!

-s..si na..naruto-kun p..pero s..solo con la c..condición de q..que mi primo n..neji v..viniera

-es cierto! Que amargado! Crees que sea algo po…-en ese momento naruto vio como una cabellera rosa entraba apurada a una tienda con alguien…solo podía ser ella…tenia que ser ella solo ella tiene ese cabello color cerezo, corrió hacia donde vio que entro la chica y empezó a buscar por todos lados no estaba pero habían tres mujeres en los vestidores y decidió esperar sentado, volteo a su derecha y vio a un tipo idéntico sasuke iba a a gritarle teme pero se dio cuenta que no era este es mal alto y tiene dos rayas de ojeras debajo de los ojos se le quedo viendo inspeccionándolo al estilo naruto e Itachi lo miraba como si estuviera loco en eso salió sakura

-Itachi lo siento pero es que vi que ahí estaban unos…-se quedo callada al ver a naruto sentado al lado de su novio.

-SAKURA? LO SABIA! SI ERAS TU!.-dijo y corrió abrazándola, Hinata veía todo desde afuera y decidió no entrar no quería llorar enfrente de el.

-na..naruto.. NARUTO!.-dijo la ultima vez gritando con dolor y felicidad lo había extrañado tanto, que bueno que la siguió en verdad que lo extraño, no se soltaron en ningún momento el abrazo seguía siendo igual de fuerte y sakura lloraba sobre el hombro de este

-ejem!.-Itachi ya se estaba incomodando con la situación, quien era el? Lo quiere tanto como para abrazarlo asi? No le agradaba esa idea

Ooh si naruto el es Itachi mi etto…naruto?.-naruto aun no la soltaba dio vuelta con sakura en sus brazos para asi poder ver a Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada y luego hablo

-quien es el?

-es lo que trato de decirte pero necesitas soltarme

-porque? Asi estas bien

-sueltala…-dijo Itachi mientras se la quitaba como un juguete a un niño

-OYE! Que haces damela!

-que te la de? Mmm…creo que no, es mia.-esa ultima palabra hizo que sakura se sonrojara, no le reclamo porque entendía que sintiera celos, naruto no la soltaba

-etto…naruto el es Itachi..mi novio, Itachi el es naruto…mi mejor amigo.- los dos se quedaron viendo con molestia

-ja! Tu novio? Valla noviecito que te conseguiste

-que quieres decir

-que eres muy celoso!

- a si? Y tu un ensimoso!

-ya basta! Naruto Hinata esta afuera te recomiendo que vallas con ella…esta llorando nos vemos otro día adiós

-hey! Sakura asi te despides?

-lo siento..ya sabes cómo soy cuando me enojo.-se acerco le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazo

-te prometo que nos volveremos a ver mira este es mi numero llámame para quedar un día hay muchas cosas que hay que hablar ah! Y no se lo des a nadie si se lo das a alguien cambiare mi numero y no te confiare nada de nuevo oíste?

-claro! Yo te llamo sakura-chan te quiero mucho! Adiós!

Y se fue corriendo atrás de Hinata, tenía que saber..Porque lloraba.

Sakura se acerco a Itachi y lo beso de una forma apasionada a lo que este enseguida correspondió hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente.

-al único que quiero es a ti tu eres el único.-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y se fueron a ver la película

Al terminar de verla se miraron sonrojados al preguntar al mismo tiempo: te gusto?, ya que si les había gustado pero los besos que se habían dado eso si que les había gustado. Itachi dejo a sakura en su departamento y el se dirigió al suyo. Mañana seria divertido una fiesta…

EN KONOHA

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama leyendo una y otra vez la ubicación de sakura, no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta de la empresa de su padre será en Hokkaidō solo por eso iba porque tal vez de casualidad se la encuentre por la calle y no pensara que fue porque su madre le dijo, tenía un mal presentimiento algo le decía que si no iba pronto no la encontraría que se esfumaría…y no lo permitiría tenía que hacer algo, aparte del presentimiento…lo sintió ayer, sintió como se iba…, soñó con sakura que iba por un pasillo con su bata de médico y estaba buscando a alguien volteaba por todos lados, sus labios se movían pero no se escuchaba el nombre que gritaba de pronto aparece un hombre, no le puede ver el rostro pero es algo alto y ella lo mira con una sonrisa, no soporto esa escena y grito su nombre " sakura aléjate de el!" pero no se escuchaban sus gritos, era imposible, sakura se pone de puntillas le da un beso a ese extraño y sasuke corre para detenerla de ese error tan grande que estaba cometiendo, "es mía no la toques! Sakura tu me amas! Esto no…!" se quedo sin voz…sintió que el corazón le dolía sentía que le clavaban el corazón con un cuchillo, vio como se alejaban dejándole lleno de dolor ira y celos quien era ese maldito!. Despertó sudando y respirando agitadamente…sentía…sentía que el amor de su vida…se esfumaba…

.

.

.

.

GOMENASAI! Se me corto la inspiración! Pero este lo hice mas largo! Bno no esta largo pero le puse mas relleno jejeje prometo subir la conti pronto y ya saben cual es mi inspiración! Reviews! Sisisi onegai! Déjenme uno para asi subirla rapidisisisisimo sii? Gracias mis hermosos lectores!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

El despertador comenzó a sonar… me levante muy cansada intentando encontrar el despertador para callarlo de una vez, oh lo encontré!.. que raro por lo regular me caería y enojada recogería el despertador y me golpearía el dedo pequeño con la esquina de la cama, siento que hoy sera un dia muy atareado tengo que trabajar y luego ir a la fiesta de Itachi… me pregunto a que se deberá esa fiesta… será cumpleaños de alguien? o…

Sakura se quedo parada en shock tenia los ojos abiertos con sorpresa y temor en el rostro… tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras se le caia el cepillo de dientes de la mano

una fiesta familiar…-dijo con voz debil mientras su mente vagueaba con sasuke en la entrada de una mansión con su rostro de despreocupación esperándola…

No no no! Sakura no pienses en eso! Debes olvidarte de el olvidate del daño que te hizo! Ahora tienes que concentrarte en Itachi nada mas, pero si estoy en lo cierto...no lo soportaría, no lo quiero ver...yo…lo odio…

DING DONG

!.-diablos.. se me callo la pasta en mi blusa, voy!.-al abir la puerta con algo de enojo en sus ojos y pasta de dientes en su blusa, se encontró con unos ojos azabache mirándola fijamente.

-i..itachi? que haces aquí?

hermosa, no es obvio? Vine a recogerte para irnos juntos al trabajo.

dios no estoy lista! Pasa en un momento estaré lista

Sakura se metió al baño con su ropa en la mano de una vez para no salir en toalla como ya antes había sucedido, se termino de bañar y salió lista para irse al trabajo, cuando Itachi encendió el auto iba a prender la radio pero una delgada mano se lo impidió.

-itachi.. quiero preguntarte algo.- decía mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-si?.- Itachi se preguntaba porque esa seriedad de su novia.

-pues veras, tu fiesta… la de esta noche… me preguntaba si esa fiesta pues…-itachi la miraba intigante, que es eso que me tiene que preguntar?, mientras sakura lo miraba nerviosa tratando de formular la pregunta.

-…será familiar?.- el rostro de Itachi de pronto se deformo, acaso esa pregunta era por el? Sentía nervios por encontrarse con el?

-la fiesta es de los negocios de la empresa de mi padre recuerdas?.- le dijo en un tono seco y enojado.

-si pero…-no puedo decir su nombre… me duele

-ira sasuke?.- completo Itachi mirando hacia enfrente con un aura obscura a su alrededor.

-etto.. si pero… no creas que es porque lo quiero ver! Es solo que no me lo quiero topar.

-entiendo… aun te duele lo que te hizo? Aun…lo quieres?

-no! Itachi yo te amo… solo a ti es solo que quiero evitarme una discusión que se formara si quiere hablar del pasado…

-de acuerdo… confío en ti sakura.- dicho esto sakura unió sus labios con los de itachi un tanto inseguros por los celos que sentía de su querido hermanito y miedo de que su novia prefiera volver con su antiguo amor, sakura sintió su inseguridad y lo beso con decisión y amor cosa que hizo que Itachi se relajara un poco, se separaron y se sonrieron el uno a otro, Itachi volteo con una mueca de un poco de enojo y acelero para llegar a su trabajo. Llegaron y en silencio bajaron del auto incomodos de la situación que enfrentaron anterior mente, sakura lo tomo de la mano y juntos entraron al hospital, en la entrada sakura se encontró con su secretaria desesperada y con los ojos llorosos.

-Okane que te sucede? Te encuentras bien, que sucede?.- a okane se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a sakura, sakura rápido la tomo de los brazos antes de que Okane se desplomara en plena entrada del hospital.

- s..sakura-san! lo lamento encerio lo lamento necesito irme de la ciudad e..es urgente… mi madre sufrió de un infarto y..y necesito verla sakura-san! Los doctores dicen que esta entubada que no se salvara! Por favor se lo suplico…!

-Okane! Tranquilízate tomate los días que te sean necesarios no te preocupes yo ya veré como le hago pero tranquilízate estas muy alterada.

-sakura-san lo lamento encerio lo siento mucho...-decía mientras lloraba tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-no hay problema tomate este día para arreglar lo de tu viaje tu madre se pondrá bien Okane.- decía mientras la abrazaba.

-g..Gracias sakura-san muchas gracias…- Okane se fue corriendo a su auto para ir a arreglar todo y acompañar a su querida madre.

-pobre chica - decía Itachi rodeando a sakura con su mano.

-solo espero que no sufra, creo que su madre tal vez no salga de esta.

- lo se la situación de la señora es critica…

-hay que ir adentro sin Okane se me juntara todo el trabajo…

Itachi entro a su oficina viendo como sakura lo hacia también, entro y le pidió a su secretaria que le dijera si tenía llamadas personales para hablar con el.

-tiene 5 llamadas de la señorita Konan…-Itachi frunció el ceño y con tono molesto dijo: de quien mas…

-e…etto.. d.. de el joven sasuke tiene una llamada y.. y dejo un recado- Itachi paro y volteo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

-sasuke?... y que recado dejo?

-p…pues vera dice: nos vemos esta noche hermano, espero con ansias la fiesta de esta noche..

-hmp…de acuerdo.-

-ah Itachi-san la señorita Konan también le ah dejado un mensaje…

-no me interesa borralo.- de solo pensar en esa mujer que tanto daño le hizo sintió ganas de golpear algo asi que se encerro en su oficina y golpeo la pared maldiciendo dentro de si,

-por favor…sal de mi mente… aléjate de mi, solo déjame en paz…- decía en silencio mientras una lagrima de coraje y tristeza salía de sus ojos.

Sakura estaba haciendo recetas medicas y yendo de una habitación a otra, dando de alta a personas y dando malas noticias a familias, y diagnosticando mas pacientes. Se sentía cansada temia quedar sin energias ya que esa noche debía verse feliz y radiante para Itachi...

-sa…suke….-se golpeo la frente y se puso a dar vueltas en su oficina.

-sakura ya deja de pensar en el ya basta!.- decía como una loca dando vueltas por toda la oficina sin darse cuenta que alguien la observaba con miedo

-etto… sakura?.- sakura salto del susto y volteo su rostro a ver de quien se trataba.

-eh? Ahh yukari-chan que te trae por aquí?

-nee sakura-chan hace siglos que no me hablas!, aunque veo que no has cambiado nada ehh sigues hablando sola.- yukari avanzo y se sento ante la mirada suspicaz de sakura.

-jeje y tu yu-ka-ri-chan como te ha ido con georgie? La ultima vez que fui a visitarte no me abrieron y escuche sonidos bastante perturbadores para sus vecinos.- en eso yukari se levanto de la silla riendo avergonzada mientras agachaba la cabeza con pena y arrepentimiento.

-s-sakura no me habías dicho nada de eso… encerio escuchaste algo?.-decia con una mano rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo

-baa..ka si sus gritos eran escuchados por cada persona que pasaba frente a tu puerta, pegue mi oreja a la puerta y me sorprendo al confirmar lo que había escuhcado.

-sa..sakura lo siento mucho e..etto..yo…- yukari no sabia que decir estaba totalmente roja y sin palabras, su lengua era incapaz de moverse como debería.

-tranquila yukari chan te entiendo georgie siempre te a atraído tanto física como sentimentalmente aunque presiento que el físico va ganando por mucho contigo.

-b..bueno en eso tienes un poco de razón…pero basta de hablar de mi! Que ha pasado en tu vida amorosa sakurita ningún pretendiente ha aparecido o los espantas como moscas?.- en ese momento se escucho que tocaban a la puerta. Sakura emitió un "pase" y se dejo ver a un sexy doctor con una sonrisa torcida, en eso sakura se sonroja y su corazón late como si se quisiera salir de su pecho, "esa…esa sonrisa tan típica de el… creo que es genético"

-diculpen interrumpo?.- yukari estaba con los ojos mas que abiertos y la boca abierta como aquella pintura…como se llamaba? No, no lo recuerda.

-p..por supuesto que no! Verdad sakura? D..dime sakura quien es este joven tan..tan…, quien es..?.- decía embobada. sus palabras se le habían ido al ver como el joven entraba y se paraba frente a ellas y lo recortaba y cada vez que bajaba su mirada y la volvía a subir hablaba cada vez mas lento.

-el es..es el doctor de cardiología, Itachi…y y es mi…mi..- sakura con cada palabra que decía se ponía mas roja y con la voz cada vez mas temblorosa.

-soy su novio Itachi uchiha.- decía con una sonrisa derretidora y con una voz que yukari creía extremadamente sensual, "pareciera que me hace el amor con su voz" pensó pervertidamente del novio de sakura…espera…novio? Dijo novio? Sakura se había echado novio al fin?

-novio? Sakura estoy tan feliz por ti!.- dijo abrazandola fuertemente.- pensé que jamás volverias a tener una relación!

-etto…gracias yukari chan jeje.- Itachi solo veía sorpendido la escena, "jamás volver a tener novio?...sasuke.. ese maldito de seguro tiene la culpa de las palabras de esta chica, me volteo a ver con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa que le pareció bastante conmovedora.

-gracias Itachi kun no sabes cuanto me alegro…- Itachi le sonrio como diciendo: no hay prpblema.

-b..bueno yo me voy sakura te dejo a solas con tu…"novio" jajaja.- dijo la palabra novio en un chillido de emoción.

-no no es necesario yukari chan encerio…

-no.. no te preocupes yo te llamo luego.- dijo cerrando la puerta.

-alfin solos…- dijo mientras le empezaba a besar el cuello a sakura y ella se estremecía al contacto de sus labios y sus manos recorriéndole la cintura.

-i..itachi aah.- gimió y volteo para besarle con mucha exigencia, Itachi mordió el labio de sakura para que esta los abriera dándole paso a la lengua de Itachi haciendo que sakura lo rodeara del cuello acercándolo mas hacia si misma si es que eso era posible… Itachi la subió al escritorio mientras acariciaba sus muslos y subiéndole mas las piernas al nivel de su cintura, sakura estaba en las nubes, se dejaba llevar a sus caricias y sus besos, pero sabia que si no se detenia esto…alguien escucharía cosas que no deberían escuchar y ella ya estaba comenzando soltar respiros que pronto dejarían deser eso.

Itachi…basta…alguien…- Itachi no paraba y desafortunadamente sakura tampoco tenia la fuerza suficiente para deterlo al contrario quería mas.

-nos puede ver alguien…dios…-itachi detuvo su mano que iba por debajo de la blusa de esta.

-lo siento…- sakura abrió los ojos con sprpresa y lo miro sin comprender.- porque se disculpaba? Pensaba mientras se acomodaba sus prendas y su cabello.

- por sobrepasarme…- dijo Itachi en tono de disculpa y pesar.

-no tienes porque disculparte, yo fui la que empeze… y la verdad no tengo problema con lo de antes, es solo que el lugar no es el adecuado.- le decía en una forma en la que entendiera que ella si deseaba hacerlo pero no quería que fuera en su escritorio.

-entiendo.- decía mientras la abrazaba y sakura sentía su ancha espalda.

-recuerda que pasare por ti a las 8 en punto de acuerdo?

-okey.- decía con na sonrisa pero esta desapareció al pensar en cierta persona… si ue seria una noche muy…larga .

Sakura salió junto con Itachi guardando ya sus cosas y acomodando todo ya que su querida secretaria se había ido y lo tenia que hacer ella misma, bajron en el elevador, salieron al estacionamiento, al salir sakura se acurruco en el brazo de Itachi debido a la brisa helada , valla que hacia mucho frio cmo estará en la noche?, Itachi le abrió la puerta a sakura y la dejo en su casa recordándole por enésima vez que iria por ella a plas ocho, le dio un beso de despedida y se metió a su casa, se baño y saco de su closet un vestido de noche bastante hermoso que se ajustaba a todo su cuerpo que tenia una avertura en su espalda que hacia que lo blanco de su piel se acomodara perfectamente con el negro de su vestido. Se maquillo debidamente y se ondulo el cabello.

(aquii les dejo la foto por si no logran imaginar mi "perfecta" descripción….)

Se coloco sus tacones y vajo para esperar la llegada de su novio, escucho la puerta, abrió y vio como se le caia la baba a Itachi, sakura solto una risita mientras Itachi la alagaba por lo hermosa que se veía esa noche. Subieron al auto mientras se encaminaban a la fiesta…dios por favor no lo quiero ver…

La casa era hermosa y gigante especial para una fiesta como la describió Itachi bajo del auto y se pararon enfrente de semejante casa…

"si lo ves se valiente, si te te ve aguanta, si te sonríe voltéate , si te habla…no seas cobarde"

.

.

.

.

Bueno la actualización mas pobre después de aberlos dejado como 4 meses o mas , solo dire que la inspiración se me fue volando aparte muy aparte de que me cortaron el internet y me castigaron mi lap…pero prmeto ponerme al corriente aaaah…y dejen reviews! Me hacen feliz.

PROXIMO CAPITULO: EL ENCUENTRO Y LOS CELOS


End file.
